The Final Year
by xoskittlesobsessedxo
Summary: Moving up to High School, the Chipmunks grew away from the Chipettes after being put on different sides of the year group to them. 5 years later when they're in their final year of school, they have a huge shock as they are put in the same classes as the girls. But everything had changed after 5 years. Will they get their old friendship back? (Summary's pretty bad but books better)
1. Prologue

A/N: This is set in CGI world however the Chipmunks and Chipettes have known each other since 8 and the Chipettes live with Miss. Miller like the cartoon :)

 **Prologue**

 **-** _ **5 years ago-**_

"Goodbye hell, hello freedom!" Alvin screamed, running out of the schools huge doors, excited like the many students all over America

Today, it was the last day of Elementary School for the Chipmunks and Chipettes. After the summer break, they will be moving up to High School, a new chapter in their already busy lives. They've all just had their leavers evening, to celebrate their time at school. All the teachers had seem them grow from being tiny chipmunks to wel, they were still tiny compared to all the other children that were actually humans, but they are now tiny, more mature chipmunks. Maybe not so much Alvin. Everyone had dressed up nicely for the event. The boys were matching like normal. Their signature colour shirts with black chinos and matching black polished shoes. Alvin had his hair lightly spiked, to impress the many girls that had fallen in love with him, meanwhile Simon and Theodore left their hairs just the way they are. Out of the girls, it was obvious who cared the most about what they wore.

Brittany is the one who tried her hardest, she spent $250 on a beautiful baby pink dress that came just above her knees. The skirt flounced off like bubblegum and had tiny rainbow jewels sewn onto the fabric. The top was covered in various sizes of jewels, reflecting the suns beams on nearby objects. To match that, she had silver shoes to match the jewels. Miss Miller obviously wouldn't let her have huge heels as she was only 11 years of age, but Brittany managed to persuade her to buy her some mini silver heels that were $45. They were like sandals however all the straps had small diamonds studded on. Her long auburn hair was straightened with her fringe clipped to the side by a gorgeous white lillie clip. Pearly pink lipstick was on her lips with a small amount of pink blusher and eyeshadow.

Her sisters however didn't try as hard as her. They still looked beautiful but they didn't put in the effort Brittany did. Eleanor had been too busy helping the school prepare the buffet food with Theodore meanwhile Jeanette was either doing homework or had her nose shoved in a book. Both of them didn't see the point in looking like a superstar though because it wasn't proper prom, it was just a goodbye dance to celebrate their time at Elementary School. Jeanette wore a plain lilac skater dress with a black belt tied at her tiny waist, with her traditional purple converse. Eleanor obviously wore green, a mint green skirt patterned with small flowers with a plain lime green top. She had matching green flats with flowers embroided on the back.

All of the chipmunks and chipettes had so much fun. They danced to so much songs, took photos with their classmates, some they'll never see again, released balloons in memory of their time at school and ate a lot of food. The sun beamed in the sky. It was perfect night,

"Alvin!" scolded a bespectacled clad chipmunk, embarresed how crazy his brother can be sometimes, "try to calm down! Dave is down there...look!"

Everyone trudged towards Dave's car, ready to take the chipettes home.

"How was your night?" Dave asked, driving carefully, unlike Miss Miller would.

"Awesome! Amazing! Tiring!" Each chipmunk murmured

"I can't wait till prom to do this! We may have 5 years but if we had fun now we're going to have even more fun at prom!" Eleanor chiped happily

"I know we're going to be best friends forever"

- _ **Present Day - Final year of High School-**_

5 years. It's been 5 years since the chipmunks and chipettes had all hung out. The first year of high school, the chipmunks were on one side of school and the chipettes on the other. The girls had stayed close and so had the boys but none of them have spoken nor looked at each other for what seemed to be an eternity. What was harder was that everyone was seperated in classes; Simon and Jeanette were at the top sets, Alvin and Brittany as well as Theodore and Eleanor were underneath them, varying between second to top and even sometimes bottom set. The only classes they had with their siblings was Music, Dance and Drama. The performing sets as the staff knew they'd want to perform in their groups. Because of this change, each of the chipmunks found new friends to hang out with, new best friends. Alvin and Brittany were extremelly popular however they never spoke, they never needed to. Brittany would sit with the girls, the cliched make up, boys obsessed, fashion loved group. Alvin would sit with the guys, talking about football, girls, all the typical guy stuff. Simon and Jeanette had each founf their own groups of friends. Simon sat with the smartest guys in the school, them 4 every break and lunch talking about subjects and some series. Jeanette only hung out with her best friend, Mackenzie, they would sit in the libary together and speak about books, guys they have a small crush on, types of stationary. Eleanor had her group of sport loving girl-friends who sat outside on the bench that was next to the football pitch, where Alvin was normally funnily enough. Theodore sat with his cooking buddies inside the canteen, Simon also sat there but on another table, mainly to keep an eye on his sensitive brother

All the fans had hoped for a chipmunk and chipette reunion at rewards shows or events, but there never was one. They had to get to grips that they were no longer close friends, just old faces in the crowd. Today was the day everyone came back from summer break, meaning they are now in new classes. This was everyone's final year at school as well. Some where excited to go back, some were nervous and some kicked up a fuss.

Everyone has a shock when going to their classes though


	2. 1 - Old Faces

**A/N: I just want to say, there's going to be more SxJ and AxB than ExT, not because I dislike them because I love all canon ships but I find Theonor hard to write about. They will be in this book still though :) Also, when I say CGI I mean the Cartoon Series that's been on since 2015 :-)**

 **Chapter 1 - Old Faces**

 ***Simons POV***

Beep. Beep Beep.

I reached over carefully to my bedstand where I left my glasses, being gentle because I really do not want to break them on first day of term although to be fair that is something I'd do. I placed them on my face and looked at the alarm before sighing: 6:00AM it read. I guess this is my life now until Halloween break. Tiredly, I glanced over to see Alvin snoring, louder than Dave's yell if I'm being honest. Taking a deep breath of what seemed to be pancakes, I chuckled to myself, knowing that Theodore was the one up cooking, it's really not surprising now. I was pretty ecstatic for school, I get to see my 3 best friends: Oliver, Elliot and Benji, I can carry on with my hard work and get back to the top of the class and I get a break from hearing Dave scream out Alvins name because he's probably broken something. Despite getting annoyed with Alvin during half term, I'm always thankful that he has my back at school since I know some of the guys that Alvin doesn't get along with are always out to try getting me or Theodore, we aren't exactly popular as everyone knows. Alvin always protects us though, I guess I could say Alvin's a good older brother then.

I had a quick shower, done my teeth and got changed out of my pyjamas into dark blue jeans, blue converse and a navy blue top with 'BAZINGA' on. Yes I like The Big Bang Theory. Sheldon I can totally relate to. Before leaving my room, I grabbed my blue adidias hoodie. Now, I'm not exactly a fashion lover or anything but management brought us designer hoodies that's why I have a branded hoodie. I'd be happy with something from Target to be honest. I have to say though this hoodie is quite warming. Going downstairs, the first thing I see is Theodore digging into a stack of around 5 pancakes topped with whipped cream, chocolate buttons, strawberries and marshmellows. He honestly surprises me with the amount of sugar he can eat in a morning. I helped myself to two pancakes with a tiny pinch of sugar and some honey.

"You looking forward to school?" I asked Theodore curiously

"Kind of, I'm afraid on what Adam and his gang are going to try doing to us. I know Alvin said he wouldn't let them hurt us but I'm still scared. On the plus side I can't wait to have double food tech lessons again and cook more food."

"Theo, just try not to let your nevrves get to you okay? I'm always in the canteen so if Alvin isn't there I'll be here. Sorry to change the subject but do you know where Dave is?"

"Oh, he had work as I started doing the pancake mixture so he's put our lunches in the fridge"

We both carried eating our breakfast, making small talk, then suddenly an elephant ran downstairs, when I mean elephant I actually mean Alvin.

"Morning dork" He said to me laughing like a hyena

"Very droll, couldn't tell that you liked fashion" I said sarcastically

He was wearing blue jeans with a red adidas top as well as white adidas superstars, along with his signature red cap. Instead of the A it had back in primary school, it had a nike symbol, still yellow though to match his colours. He sprayed a lot of aftershave on as well, pretty sure it was the whole bottle. I literally just do two sprays and then I'm done. I glanced over to Theodore to see he was like me, just wore jeans, green vans and his green zip up jacket. I looked at the clock to see it was 7:15

"Come on guys lets go, we're walking today" I call.

- **Time Jump: 9:00am-**

We've been handed our new time tables by out tutors. My day seems decent:

Double Science

Maths

English

Music

I'm pumped that I have double science though. I'm in the Triple Set, which means we're learning another type of science that no one else does. I herd there's only 8 people in that class though. They've created it for the more able people, all of us aced our exams last year so we don't need to go through anything, so they're teaching us new topics. Joy!

I walked hastily to Science, trying to doge the crowds and the shoving. There was a herd of the roudy lot so I really quickly walked into the classroom and took a seat next to Elliot. He was in my class last year and we got the same scores, I normally got slightly higher though not trying to brag.

"How was your summer? I went to London and saw The Science Museum" He beamed

"You lucky thing! I was recording with my brothers, we might be doing solos on our new album. I can't see me doing a solo though without forgetting something" I said and we both laughed

"Good morning guys, my name is Mr. Wilson and I'm you're triple science teacher. I would like you all to be quiet as I'm doing the register, when i call your name simply say that you're here"

As he went through the names, I wrote down my name, class, room number etc on the front of my new exercise book and reached into my backpack to get my textbook out. I also reached into my pencil case to get a pen, I think I'm prepared: 14 pens, 5 pencils, a ruler, rubber, sharpner and 5 highlighters. Also I have sticky notes and my own calculator.

"That's more stationary than mine and my brothers put togeter" Elliot said whilst glaring into my pencil case, astonished.

"Gotta be prepared" I added winking jokily.

Whilst Mr Wilson done the register, I decided to take this time to see who I have in my class. Probably most of the people who are either jealous of mine and my brothers success, or the ones who are jealous on how I always come top. So far there has been no one that I actually know some people from my Junior High classes but no one major I remember. Groaning silently, I look across to see Ricky Smith. The one guy that truly has it out for me. I don't know why, but he just seems to have some vendetta against me and he isn't telling why.

Peering at the front table, I'm pretty sure I felt my throat go dry. There was a chipmunk, surprisingly. She had longish, brown, silky hair tied up in a messy ponytail. Lilac frames covered up her lilac eyes and she had a plain white t-shirt on embroided with delicate, petite diamonds. She was gazing out the window opposite her, like she was living an exceptional dream. The thing is, I recognise those eyes, and her tiny posture. Wait, I think I do know her.

Jeanette Miller.

My former best friend, my old crush, the girl I truly loved. I haven't spoken to her ever since we moved up to High School. We grew apart after being put on opposite sides of the school. For the first 2 weeks, we hung out, but then we made new friends. 8th grade came, if we saw each other we'd smile, or maybe give a smal wave. But by the end of it, we were just strangers with some memories. I'd see her round school however she was simply someone that I used to know. I wonder if she ever thinks about me...

"One day you should come to Ripleys with me and my family, they said you're part of the family now" Elliot smiled, interupting my thoughts

"That would be cool, thanks Elliot" I said politely

"I want to see the 8ft man, it'll make me feel small but never mind" Elliot said laughing

"How do you think I feel? I'm a chipmunk"

This Science year is going to be good I feel

 **A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of this book. I know I'm not the best writer as I'ma actually still in school but bare with me. If you have any advice then please let me know but please don't give me any flames. ^-^**


	3. 2 - Still With Attitude

**A/N: Welcome back to The Final Year! For anyone wondering, Theonor will be in the next chapter :-)**

 **Chapter 2**

 ***Alvin's POV***

"For gods sake!" I yell, looking at my timetable that was already ripped.

I have Maths. Well, I have it after our first break. The first day back and they give me Maths. This is not how they should treat the football captain god dammit. I have the same teacher, Mr. Austin, as last year and he absolutely despises me. I only pulled a slime prank on him, where's the harm in that? Stuffing the timetable in my bag, I strutted down the corridor, down towards the football pitch where my mates are. I sent a few winks and smirks to some of the girls who love me. I'm not surprised, if I wasn't me I'd like me. I'm awesome. It was a shockingly nice day surprsingly as it's September. The sun was glowing in the sky, there was a small breeze which is why I brought my vasity jacket but overall it was bearable weather.

"Hey, here comes Alvin"

"Whats up, Tyrone?" I smiled

Tyrone has been my best mate since Grade 7 now. We were in each others classes for that year, then most in Grade 8. Grade 9 now he's only in my IT class, sucks but we can always muck about in IT. Every year we get the back two seats in the corner so we can go on our phones and eat loads of junk crap. The amount of parties me and Tyrone have gone to and had to stay out to avoid our parents because we were hammered.

Swiftly, I knocked the football out of Jake's hand and started to dash of with it to score a touch-down. All the jocks immediately started chasing after me however I'm far to quick for them, not that anyone actually dared to knock it off me either because everyone knows that I could typically ruin someone with a small rumour. Advantages when the whole school worships you. Sat on the bleachers were some girls, plastic like Barbie, they for some reason had a thing for me.

"Go on Alvin" screamed one of the talentless dolls, Angelea I believe is her name

I just shot her a flirtatious smile (obviously not intending on getting with her) and carried on storming through the huge pitch, now escaping the riot behind me and the tone-death voices of those Kylie Jenner wannabe's. Reaching towards the white, beaming line I raised the football in my hand and with all the power I could attain, I slammed the ball dead centre on to the line

"Touchdown!" I screamed loudly, running round the pitch making fake cheers

The girls cheered, the guys cheered, even teachers cheered. This is why I love breaks and lunches, get to work on my sport and see my friends since they play with me. Now we're back at school I've got to get in shape ready for the huge game. Now that isn't till the end of the school term however there's trillions of other games/events we attend as well as having our awards for 'Player Of The Year'. I've won that every year since joining High School. My teams also won the 'Best High School Football Team'. Not trying to brag here but we've won every game we've attended so I'm really not surprised.

I groaned as I heard the bell rattle loudly, time for Maths. Great. Jake's in this class luckily so I have one of my main guys to mess around with. Also, there was a new chipmunk last year, a female one called Charlene. She's in this class as well. I speak to her frequently since she was put into my tutor and she's a pretty decent girl. She has long blonde hair and normally wears some form of red clothing, most likely a dress or a crop top. Everyday I see her get out of a car, I recognise it but cannot put my finger on it. Now thinking about her, think I'll probably sit next to her for this lesson, heard she has a good singing voice as well which means she could guest star on mine and my bros new album. We're doing solos and we're thinking about throwing in a few duets. Grabbing my phone, I unlock it and realise I'm already 4 minutes late, bring on the lecture!

First thing I heard when walking into Maths was 'Late!' He didn't even ask why, though it's probably because he knows where I hang out and who I hang out with. My eyes dart around the room, just seeing who I have to put up with this year. My eyes fell on Charlene, she was sat at the back, her Ted Bakers bag sat on the seat next to her. Her hair was tied up in a messy bun and she had a red halter crop top matching with white shorts. How can someone look so good? I think I'm actually starting to like her which surprises me because I've never been one for relationships. I had the odd few where it was for like a week and I've made out with some girls but never actually wanted a full on commited relationship.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked her, smiling slightly

Her eyes lit up, "no, you can sit here"

"So how come a pretty girl like you is sat on her own?"

"Oh, just not too keen on much of these people, seem dorky and weird if you ask me. You're decent though" she said laughing.

With a bang, the door was suddenly swung open, knocking off the textbooks along with the teachers mug of coffee.

"Why are you late?" He hissed

"Cause I took the long way round since I don't want to deal with this crappy lesson" said a voice full of attitude. She seemed to have a voice that I liked but also hated

"Well stop with the attitude and next time I will personally collect you from break to take you to my lesson so you will not be late again. Lateness is not tolerated here! Go grab a book and sit the hell down!"

It was none other than my former enemy/best friend, Brittany Miller. Haven't spoken to her in years but being honest I don't really care. She had her auburn hair in a high ponytail with light make up on. Her white crop top landed just above her belly button, showing a pink piercing. Also, she had on baby pink shorts matching with some pink sandals. She looked beautiful, being honest though Brittany has always made herself look absolutely amazing, slightly better than Charlene. We won't be friends again though I bet, we'll talk but I have other friends that I prefer. Besides, she's a bit of a basic bitch...no offence.

My eyes automatically rolled as we were told to copy out the sums from the whiteboard. Next to that was a chalkboard. Who even uses them now? I noticed Charlene jotting down the sums and working them out pretty quickly. That's quite weird because literally 10 minutes ago she was calling everyone dorks yet she is able to do the equations quicker than Dave noticing I broke something. Unless she meant they were goody-two shoes.

"Hey, Char?"

"Hm?" she mumbled, half paying attention

"I'll give you my number if you let me copy" I said smirking

She giggled and turned her books sideways so I could see. Mid-way copying, I ripped out the corner of my page and wrote down my number. What a legend she is. It's not that I can't do maths, well to be honest I actually cant, but I don;t have time for all this number crap that we have to do. Well atleast I'm guarenteed to have better comments when he marks our maths books. Gingerly, I grabbed my phone and placed it on my lap, praying not to get caught, and I started to text Tyrone as well as sending my streaks on Snapchat.

"Hey, add me on Snapchat. My name's Char_xoxo" Charlene called, "We can start a streak as well if you want"

"Well I do need new faces to snap" I added with a grin.

Brittany's phone got confiscated off her. I do feel sorry for her because Mr. Wilson is actually a dick, not even exaggerating here. He made me do an hours detention everyday for a month just because of the bloody slime prank. It went on his head, not on his clothes luckily but he still thought it was a big deal. Maybe because it stuck all his hair together, that was entertaining.

Well this Maths lesson has been a success so far. Roll on Period 4 when I have PE, best subject ever apart from Music.

 **A/N: I am so sorry this chapter was so bad, this book will get better in time I promise, there's drama to come! I hope you enjoyed it still though. Next chapter is Theonore! :)**


	4. 3 - International Food

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this chapters short, I personally find Theonor extremelly hard to write about which is why there's less of them and are most likely to ammend faster than the other ships! Also I'm going to be editing the first few chapters soon to clear up mistakes. I've been thinking about stopping this book already, I'd re-write it again in the future but for now I don't think I've developed a good enough writing style to be publishing stories. For now I'm carrying on though because I'm still decinding. Enjoy this chapter :)**

 **Chapter 3**

 ***Theodore's POV***

A delicious, sweet smell of pastries hit my nose as I strolled down the Food Tech corridor, ready for my lesson. The one thing I love about being at school: learning new recipes and new techniques for future cooking tasks. From what I can remember, I believe my friend Freddie is in this class. I'm thankful that I have a friend in this class, every year I get paranoid that I'll be on my own. Although to be fair I've always been an anxious person, ever since I was a child and we lived in the forest. Unfortunately, I wasn't fortunate to have a double Food Tech lesson therefore we aren't able to cook anything, atleast I can work on my strategies though. Its quite strange to think that in a years time, I won't be walking down these corridors, I'd have left and hopefully my plan on gaining a top restaurant will succeed. I'll obviously still be singing with my brothers, we have talent and aren't wanting to give that up however I would like to be recognised as some other than 'Alvin's baby brother' or 'the back up singer'.

Furthermore, it's crazy to think that in two months, me and my brothers will be leaving for our worldwide tour. We're going to so many places; there's going to be so many things to see/try. Our shows have pretty much sold out now, this is the first tour where we're in enormous arenas and have sold out to the point people have started to complain as they were unable to get tickets. This tour is specially happening for the release of our new album. The boys and I decided to change things up, yes we still have our trios on there but there's some solos and some duets actually. Alvin has the most solos - Simon has quite a few as well to be honest but I don't have as much because I still have that worrying/shy side of me that can panic.

I looked at my timetable and saw I was in room 'C4', that's next to my old classroom from last year. There's been so much times I've peered into that classroom, it's pretty small. I think it fits a class of 10 however they have some amazing appliences. Rumours were that it was for the over-achieving students in that lesson which really didn't surprise me because it has the really expensive kind of appliences.

Walking into the classroom, I immediately see seven other students in there. Still can't get over how small this class will be. Freddie's sat at the front table, he saved me a seat opposite these people called Mike and Jodie. I've not spoken to them two that much, there's been a few times where we spoke briefly about work which means I'll most likely always talk to Freddie. Our table was located directly in front of the teachers desk, maybe half a metre away. Well the advantage is that when she does demos we get the front look with no heads in the way. Although I always had to either sit on someones shoulder or on the table because obviously I'm a chipmunk so I'm extremelly tiny

"Did you make the Red Velvet Cake you spoke to me about last term?" asked Freddie

"I did, I tried twice since it was my first time doing it. First time came out okay however the mixture was more bitty for some reason however the second time was pefect" I said, kissing my fingers like an Italian chef.

"I heard this term, up until Christmas, we're learning about international food. If that's the case then I cannot wait to serve up my own chinese food without having to order take out constantly."

"Very true", I said, "I hope we do that topic, it'll be good for if I was to open a restaurant, there's more of an option for international visitors and a fantastic experience for people who would like to try food from different regions of the world".

Our teacher, Ms. Belle, handed us some folders to store our work as well as a Food Tech textbook each ready for us to revise for tests. Whilst she handed out the folders, I looked through our booklets to see what we're making this term. Freddie was right, it was International foods. Each week it seems up until Christmas break it seems that we're learning about a certain countries food and then on the double we'll make it. This will be such a fun topic, it'll prepare for when we're on tour and we're in places like Japan where they eat food that we don't have.

"Guys, I would like you to fill in this table about what you already know about each countries food they serve. I'll let you speak but please have it at a quiet level as I have work to prepare for the new Grade 7s" Ms. Belle said.

On the sheet it had so many countries: Brazil, England, Russia, Kenya, China. Using this time wisely, I decided to look on the back table to see if there were any other people I knew. Two of them where in my classes from a year ago now, Megan and Francine. They both loved Alvin, they claim to love us all but they're part of the group that sit on the bleachers, drooling over Alvin when playing sports. It confuses me when people claim they love us/want to marry is because they're basically saying they're open to marrying an animal which is so weird. Opposite Megan and Francince, there were some familar blonde pigtails and emerald green eyes. She had on a green casual skater dress, tied with a dark green ribbon. It was none other than Eleanor Miller, an old friend of mine.

Me and The Chipettes may not talk now but I'm proud for what they achieved. We're all attending the Teen Choice Awards in a few weeks actually. We've both been nominated for Choice: Music group, Alvin and Brittany have been nominated for some of the digital/fashion categories also. Interestingly I was nominated for Choice Comedian, I never even realised people found me funny. To be honest, I don't actually have an interest in reconiling my friendship with Eleanor. No offence to her, she's a sweet, loveable girl however we've grown apart and we've grown up since we were last friends.

Anyway, me and my table spoke about the work, helping each other out. For England i just put down 'Fish & Chips' as well as 'Afternoon Tea'. I just assume that they have eat these frequently. For some places it was easy, for example Japan I put down Sushi, hoever some were hard like Russia. I've never been, I heard it's cold there though. After a long time of discussing food, the bell finally went indicating it was lunch. I finally get to eat food!


	5. 4 - Pink Dream

**A/N: I just want to say, the drama in this book doesn't come in till the 5th/6th chapter so bear with!**

 **Chapter 3**

 ***Brittany's POV***

Tick. Tock. Tick Tock.

I was sat in English, dying of boredom and watching the tiny hand of the clock skip around the edges speedily. It was the last lesson finally, only been day one and I'm already bored. It was good to see my friends and have the small paparazzi follow me for the school magazine though. We're meant to be writing an essay about some Charles Dickens book except that me and Kirsty were to busy whispering about the new Urban Decay Naked palette that I have no clue what to write.(Incase people are wondering, makeup brands have now done versions of their makeup for animals) I think the teacher can see it as well. She's been looking in my direction for a little while now, she'll do her work or whatever she's doing on the computer but she always looks dead centre in my direction briefly. It's not just me that wasn't listening though, I saw Taylor with Maddison giggling to each other. Alvin and some boy named Tyler were also gossiping, no surprise there, probably about some sport or whatever guys like these days.

I have to say, it's strange seeing familar faces from your elementary school back in your classes; I haven't seen William, Gemma, Alvin and Elsa for years. They've all changed a bit. I don't exactly care for them anymore anyway, for all I care now they're just random people that I knew. Why is this lesson taking so long? For gods sake, even Kirsty knows what to write. How? She was speaking to me as much as I was to her. She must either one, be pretty smart or two, she's just rambling on about something that isn't anything to do with what we're actually writing about.

After a thousand years, the bell finally went, screaming that school was finally over. Before Miss. What's her face could speak to me, I grabbed my bag and jogged up to Kirsty's shoulder just so I could get out sooner, and so she could actually hear me speaking instead of being 100 metres below her.

"What do you reckon? Should I have a party with a sleepover for my birthday or not?" she asked.

"I think you should, it's your 18th, a milestone. But if you want my advice, have a party however when you have a sleepover, only invite you're closest friends since you won't want random people that you don't really speak to staying round yours. It'll be strange"

"You literally give the best advice ever. In that case I'll have a party. Although I'm close with everyone in the popular circle so that's going to be a huge sleepover. How about us two and everyone else go shopping nearer the time, for party outfits?"

"Sounds like a plan. I saw some of the unpopular people at break earlier and it actually made me thankful that I'm one of the likeable popular ones. Like imagine being on your own like all the time?" I said - I may be one of the top people in the school but I genuinely feel sad whenever I see someone on their own.

"I'd probably cry all the time" Kirsty laughed

After a long, detailed convosation about her birthday, I climbed off her shoulder and we exchanged our goodbyes so I could go meet my sisters at Jeanette's locker since it's literally next to the exit door. They're probably going to be pissed that I'm late...again. It's the normal routine: I'm in a lesson and I end up talking to someone for half hour, or I'm put in a detention. In the distance, I see them both huddled round Jeanette's locker

"Guys!" I call

They smiled and started to head towards me. I'm glad Jeanette has finally stopped moping, it seemed like she missed school since she couldn't learn and because she's Matilda and has read all her books. Linking their arms, we headed out of the school, there was a slight breeze and a bit cloudy. Thanfully, the sun was still out though and sent out warmth.

"How was your day? Do you like who's in your classes?" Ele asked us

"Kirsty's in my lessons luckily, there's a few decent people and some that I couldn't care less about"

On the way home, we all spoke about our days. Funnily enough The Chipmunks where in our classes, Alvin was with me, Simon with Jeanette and Theo with Ele. Like I said earlier, it's strange seeing people you knew from of us have any interest in re-developing a friendship, times change and we've all changed. Alvin still seems like an annoying, arragant ass though.

Every day after school, we always go in to Target to get candy or something, it's a routine we've done ever since joining West Eastman High. The cool breeze hit us as we stepped inside the shop. Some people whispered, probably because we were still famous, our new music video comes out soon actually. We had a few people come up to us as well, asking for autographs.

"Okay, we're going to spend 20 minutes meeting people but then we really need to get our stuff then leave, sorry for the lack of time" Ele said apologetically.

Meeting fans are the best. It's so crazy how people say how much you help them and you never realise. Some fans actually get us gifts when they meet us which is so sweet. I find it adorable when fans cry when they meet me, it's just so surreal that they're crying because they're meeting their idols me. I never knew that I would ever impact someones life so much. After 10 minutes, half time, my arm started to ache. It's hard signing autographs when you're only 8 inches in height. Sure, we have chipmunk sized pens now but we have to write enourmously big so our human fans can actually see the writing. More often we're going to have to do meet and greets around town, just planned because I look like a hot mess - barely any make up and my hair looks like a giant cheesey puff.

"Bye guys, we love you all" I called out, blowing kisses to everyone

Finally, we got to the candy/chips section. I'm glad because I haven't actually eaten since the first break which was at 11am and now it's half 4. I got a 'Cookies N Creme Hersheys', Eleanor got a whole box of Twinkies as well as Reeces Cups and Jeanette got a tub of Rainbow Nerds. Funny how she's in love with nerds and that's what she is, no offence to her.

We got home at last at around 6pm, good timing as well because Ms. Miller was serving up dinner. She made lasagne, I saw the disappointment in Eleanor's face though because I know she loves to help with the cooking.

"Sorry Eleanor. I know how much like you cooking with me however I had no clue what time you'd be back and time was getting on so I made dinner."

"Our fault Mr. Miller, we should've let you know what we were doing and why we took so long" Jean said sensibly

Throughout dinner we made small talk about our day, all of us seemed to enjoy it. I would still much rather be at home or going out with my friends rather than being at school but it was bearable atleast. The lasagne was good, but when Eleanor is the one to cook it tastes spectacular. The cheese was slightly runny, it slid around the plate like it was running down a river and the beef was burnt slightly. Atleast it was still edible.

"Miss. Miller, may I be excused? Oliver wanted me to call him at 7" Jeanette asked

"Of course my lovely, I'm sure one of your sisters will bring up your pudding"

Oliver is Jeanette's boyfriend. They've been together for 8 months now. I personally think he's a dweeb plus I feel he's trying to change her/. I love Jeanette being shy and amible nonetheless he wants her to argue and wear tight clothes, like some of the mannequins at school. I'm sure I'm overthinking him though, I'm a protectivce sister. Miss. Miller made chocolate cake, 2 layers wit white chocolate buttons on top. She may not be the best at cooking actual meals but she's absolutely amazing at cooking deserts. Eleanor must get her amazing bakery skills from her.

Taking Jeanette's bowl of cake, I walked upstairs, ready to have a long awaited bath. I grabbed the 'Think Pink' bath bomb from lush, got to love that shop and I also grabbed 'The Comforter' bubble bar. My bath was a pink dream. I smiled, knowing that this bath is going to pamper me so much.

 **A/N: This chapter was so bad...sorry!**


	6. 5 - Trust

**A/N: Sorry if this bores you but this will be describing pretty much Alvins whole entire day. But there's a small moment :3**

 **Chapter 4**

 ***Alvins POV***

I think that this day is going to bve my favourite regarding to lessons. It has all the lessosn that I could ever want in a day, plus a free period! I start off with the free period and History. (The teachers so laid back, that's why I enjoy it) Then have PE with IT and Music straight after lunch. Sounds like a sick day. I looked to the right and see that Simon and Theodore are already up, I don't understand how they cannot have a lie-in. Not that they can today anyway because we have school...great.

Since I have PE today, there was no point in doing anything special with my hair, it'll just get all sweaty and gross. Very unattractive. I brushed it out slighlty then got changed into black jeans, red converse and a plain white shirt with a red varsity jacket. Sliding down the banister, I met with Simon and Theodore, who were too busy eating cheese on toast to even notice me.

"Well done for getting up Alvin" Dave said sarcastically, "we've been waking you up for half hour now. You're going to have to take some toast to go because you have to leave in 3 minutes"

"Whoops" I laughed, nervously.

"Right boys, you each have $20 to put on your lunch card, incase there's a day where there's good school dinners and you want one of them instead. "

"Thank you Dave!" Theo said excitedly, I did see him eyeing up some of the cakes in the canteen.

"You better go on, I don't want you getting a detention for being late"

The moment we opened a door, there was a bang. Great. Thunder. Rain poured faster than the speed of light, thunder was turning into a dogs growl. What a pleasant way to start the day, note the sarcasm. We each looked at each other and immediatly started runninng. None of us wanted to walk in the rain and unfortuntely Dave has work. I was much more athletic than the boys, Simon could run but not as fast and poor Theo, wasn't exactly the most physical person ever. Me and Si grabbed his arm, hauling him along with us. Within no time we arrived at the school, dead on the bell, thank god I never done anything with my hair. Me and my brothers went our seperate ways after that, until the end of school.

My plans ruined. I have my free persiod but because the weather decided to cry, I can't go on the football pitch since none of the guys will be there. I guess I could pratice on my own though. Sighing, I went to my locker and took out my football then went outside, where I saw no one. This does give me an advantage on obtaining football captain though. As I was pratising, I saw Charlene walk by.

"Hey Char, you alright?" I called, trying to make my voice noticable over the buckets of rain.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, trying to find my friend Jessica. Why are you out here in the rain?"

"Free period so decided to pratice for football"

"Oh, I would stay and watch but the rain will ruin my make up, how about you join me indoors so you're not soaked?" she suggested

"Hm, yeah sure. Let me put my ball back in my locker and then we can find somewhere to hang out"

The warmth immediately hit me when walking back into the school, small droplets of rain fell off my fur onto the ground, leaving a trail of small footprints. Charlene's locker was right by mine luckily for her, she started sorting out her books etc. She took a look at me and then reached into her locker to pull out a hairdryer

"You have a hairdryer...in school?" I asked confused

"Never know when you'll need it, lets find somewhere quiet and we can blow you dry" she said, taking my arm like she was my girlfriend.

After a few moments of looking round school, we went down the old locker corridor that no one goes anymore. It was partly in use when we moved up but now no one uses it. It's in the old part of the school that the photograhy students use to do their 'scary photos' or whatever they do. I'm glad that Charlene had her hairdryer, it dried me realy quickly thankfully because I did not want to be soaked for the entire day. I really need to use my brain more.

For the rest of the free period, we were sat, shoved inbetween two lockers, talking about life growing up, school, loads of things really. The screaming bell suddenly went, making us jump and making me late for History...again.

"See you around" I said, hugging her briefly

"See you, snap me later" she winked and then strutted off

I actually made it to History on time, well I was 3 minutes late but that's always allowed. This lessons really chill since he just lets us get on with filling in a worksheet, thank god because I cannot be bothered to use my brain today. The only bad thing about this lesson is that he done a seating plan so I'm sat next to some girl called Jamie who is quieter than Simon when he studies which makes it pretty awkward. I can't complain because she does tell me the answers a lot.

"Good work there Jamie and Alvin!" Mr. Jones called

"Cheers!" I shout back.

He is such a cool teacher. Every Friday he actually lets us do what we want which is awesome. No other teachers actually let us, well I guess it is there job to teach us stuff but never mind.

 **-Time Skip: PE-**

They're having a laugh right? Second day back, first lesson of PE, two teachers are missing and they wont let us outside because it's raining. Two of the PE groups had to line up in a straight line in the hall. I was at the back with the loud lot, basically the popular lot. Simon and Theo weren't in my PE group, they were in the mixed which meant their teacher was in so they went in the gym. Lucky people. It was my group which is the guys only with the girls only group. I'd much rather do PE with the boys who actually careabout sports, not the girls who squeal and make up the same excuses to not do PE

"Alright. As you can see, Miss Johntson isnn't in today which means we had to combine the two groups together. We're going to do Benchball. I'm going to number you all so if you're one go to the left, two go to the right."

I may be 18 now but I still love benchball, and I'm pretty sure everyone is still super competitive about this game. On my team there were some crap players like Megan and Elliot, but there were some decent ones. From what I can remember, Brittany, who got put on my team, was always good at it to be fair. But she might have lost it after she got summoned by the plastic popular squad,

The game started, at first it's extremelly hard because it's crowded and it's literally just everyone trying to get a ball. The person on bench couldn't even catch the bloody ball, they only picked her because she was really tall. Next time I'm choosing who's going on bench, atleast I know who's actually got talent.

Time passed and more and more people ended up on bench. There were around 8 people on each team, still needing to get on bench. I was one of them, no one could seem to catch the ball whenver I threw it which is ridiculous because I'm an excellent thrower. Well, atleast I could spend most of my time blocking the opponent team from catching any of the balls. One of the balls rolled by my feet. Hastily, I picked it up and ran towards the white line that seperated the two teams, waiting for someone to make eye contact with me. Brittany was looking round the room then we made eye contact.

I knew we haven't spoken in years, but I felt as if I could trust her. When playing this in Elementary school, she always caught it no matter how hard I threw it. I guess that was a joy on having her as an occasional friend. It's been years since we actually made eye contact, I forgot how blue her eyes actually where. Arching my arm up, I threw the ball with all my strength, hoping that she'd catch it, she was the only one looking after all.

The ball landed right into her paws, dead centre. We exchanged a smile at each other, it seemed like we smiled eat each other for hours though. Although we may not be friends, atleast I know she'd always be there to catch the ball in Benchball. Because it was such a big class altogether, it took the whole lesson to finish the game. My team won, thank god because I hate losing.

All of us boys literally ran into the changing rooms, got changed and then ran out, wanting to be on time for lunch. The good thing is that the changing rooms are right next to the cafeteria so we get first pick on what we get. I brought a coke and a cheese sandwich before running outside to see everyone. It was still wet obviously and it was spitting outside but it was nice enough weather for us to play ball again.

 **A/N: I know I said it would be a detailed version of Alvins day but I was really struggling on what to write. Next chapter is when some drama happens, only a small amount though. Hope you enjoyed that really small Alvittany moment :)**


	7. 6 - Lockdown

**A/N: This chapter starts bad but ends good - Just a heads up**

 **Chapter 5**

 ***Eleanor's POV***

Waking up, I notice that Jeanette had already gone, last night she did say that she was meeting up with Oscar briefly, to Brittany's disappointment. I don't undertand why Brittany doesn't like him; he treats Jeanette well and he seems like a really down to earth person. I heard Brittany in the shower so I went downstairs to start making us breakfast. Think I'm going to do us scones today with Nutella inside. They're delicious.

"Morning Els" Brittany said, applying lipgloss as she came through the dining room door.

"Good-morning, scone?"

"Yes please!"

Whilst eating our scones, we went to the living room to watch something. Well, I watched whatever Brittany put on because she always wants to pick what's on. Sadly she chose 'Keeping Up With The Kardashians', that show bores me so much, not trying to sound rude but I really couldn't care less on what the Kardashians do with their lives.

"Brittany, I'm going to leave now" I said, desperate to get out.

"Oh, you're early. Alright I'll see you at school, stay safe walking"

It was typical September weather outisde, cloudy, windy but also warm. I had a jacket in my bag incase rain decided to show. Today, I wore a green and white, stripy top with a green skirt and green converse. Brittany played around with my hair this morning so instead of my usual pigtails I actually had space buns. They looked really nice with the outfit luckily. I reached into my rucsack and got out my earphones and listened to music for the long walk to school.

When arriving at school, I saw Jeanette sat on the fence by the school gates. She timidly played with the belt buckle on her shorts. She noticed me looking, hopped down from the fence and started to walk over, tripping over in the process. It seems that her clumsiness never went away, Me and Brittany were glad becaus clumsiness is what defines Jeanette.

"You alright there?" I asked her wondering

"Yeah I'm alright. Me and Oscar had a small arguement so it made me pretty upset but I'm okay" she said, with a small smile

"I'm sure it'll get sorted"

The bell rang, leaving us to have to go to our lessons. I do wish I was in Jeanette's lessons just because then I could see if she's okay throughout the day. I was extremelly relieved that I had double Food first! We're making Pizza today as this week we're doing Italy. That's my lunch sorted.

Everyone seemed slightly tense at school today, I heard that someone tried to break in early this morning. It's scary how you can't even be safe at school now. What is the world coming to? I walked down the food tech corridor, the familar baking smell hitting my nose, towards the really tiny classroom we work in now. I find it strange how they put the newer kitchen appliences in the smallest room. You'd think that they'd put in the biggest.

"Alright class, the first lesson we will be writing a method for making pizza, the next lesson we will make the pizza itself. So everyone get out their folders as well as a pen and start writing. Also copy down the ingredients off the board and into your folders." said Ms. Belle.

The annoying thing about being advanced in Food Tech is that everyone on my table, espcecially Megan, always want me to tell them the answers and even sometimes write their work for them. It gets super frustrating after a whie because all I want to do is do my work but I have them yapping in my ear like a puppies bark.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

Those 4 rings. Lockdown...

Lockdown is when the bell goes 4 times, meaning that there's someone who has broken into the school and normally have some sort of weapon. We all fell silent, none of us were really safe.

"Students, leave your work and run into the cupboard" Ms. Belle said paniced, turning off the lights and covering the door window.

Immediatly, we all ran inside the flour smelt cupboard, shivering in fear. It was a bit of a squeeze; the cupboard was made to store flour, not 8 students. I put myself in the corner of the cupboard therefore I was hidden, plus I was a chipmunk afterall so I'm obviously an ant compared to the human students.

Megan and Jodie were sat together, whispering as quiet as they could about prom dresses, Mike and Freddie where on their phones, brightness turned right down. I think it's still stupid if you ask me because there's still a gleam which means if the classroom door wasn;t covered he'd be able to see in. Francine was also sat with the girls, it seemed like she was left out though as they weren't exactly letting her have a say in anything.

Rattles as well as vicious threats were heard in the distance. He's nearby; I'm terrified. This earth really isn't safe anymore, there's been so much terrorist attacks across the world, and now there's another school stab/shooting. I hope Brittany and Jeanette are okay, what if he's got to one of them?

Looking across, I see Theodore sat on this own, knees in to his chest and head down. I always remembered that Theo was a really anxious child, and he got upset quite easily. I can't imagine how upset he is right now, knowing that this could be he last day alive, or the last day he spoke to one of his brothers. His hood was up, probably a technique to hide his tears. We may not speak, but I'm always here for him.

Quieter than the trickles of rain, I got up and headed towards Theo. He clearly needed someone right now. Without any hesitation I put my arm around him. He looked up, startled, then noticed it was me. We gave each other a smile and he automatically put his head on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Theo? You looked really upset?" I asked worriedly

"I'm just nervous, you know what I'm like. What if we don't make it through or what if my brothers have been severely injured. I can't lose them because they help me in life" he said wiping some tears, "I know I'm not 8 anymore, I'm 18 and crying but I can't help it, it's jut in my nature"

"Just cry Theo, if that's what you need to do to calm you down, then do it. I'll stay here with you and look after you, it looks like you really need it after all. Just know that I'm here for you still if you really need to cry."

"Thank you so much Eleanor!"

The door rattled. We all tensed up. The boys shoved their phones away, girls zipped their lips togther. All of us sat in silence, knowing that this could be our last breath, the last time we see everyone. There were a few knocks, louder than a gun fire, it sounded like s/he was desperate to get into this room. We heard a soft click; the door had opened. Theodore had tears spilling out, I was shaking like I had been sat in a freezer for days. Our hands connected in fear, and to comfort each other. The footsteps got louder - his breathing became noticable and we heard his muttering. We soon saw his shadow, tall and menacing, outside the door.

As he reached towards the handle, there was a loud bang. The police were here.

"Put your hands up!" He screamed, angrier than a lions growl.

We saw the action from inside the flour cupboard - the room was covered in navy blue, three police officers pounced aggressively onto the attacker. We heard the police mutter that 4 students had been lightly injured, just a cut or a light stab. They listed the names and me and Theo listend carefully, waiting for one of our siblings to be announced. Thanfully they didn't.

After 10 minutes, we were let out. They allowed us to leave lessons for a bit so me and Theo decided to hang out and catch up. It's funny how yesterday I had no interest in getting our freindship back, but it happened anyway, and I've never felt so happy.

 **A/N: Hope this was okay, I wanted something dramatic to happen to get Theonore to be friends :)**


	8. 7 - All Exciting Things

**A/N: I just want to say thank you for the support on this story, I never thought that people would actually like this, I assumed everyone would tell me I sucked haha. It's much appreciated and it's helping me become a better writer. Also, sorry to say but this chapter will be pretty short today...sorry about that :\**

 **Chapter 6**

 ***Alvins POV***

Todays the big day. After a long, comforting talk with my brothers, I have decided that I am going to ask out the beautiful Charlene. Ever since we spoke, I feel like we have been getting closer and closer, plus we flirt with each other quite frequently in Maths class so hopefully that means she likes me back. I spoke to my brothers about my crush confusion yesterday, they know me better than anyone after all, and they said they could tell that I liked Char. Wait, I don't make it noticable...do I?

I decided to spend more time on my appearence today, got to look presentable after all. i grabbed some of my minature gel and started to lightly spike my hair, not too much like Simons hair after an experiment gone wrong. Flicking through the many clothes in our closet, I decided to wear plain white t-shirt with a red and black checkered jacket as well as dark jeans and white superstars. Not trying to sound arrogant but I think I look good.

"Morning all" I said, jumping off the staircase banister.

"Alvin, how many times do I have to tell you: Do not walk on the banister, you get footprints all over the glossy paintwork" Dave said, rolling his eyes as he put our breakfast (Fry up) on the table.

"Dressing up for someone?" Simon asked, a smirk going on his face as he obviously knew my plan.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am, I'm going to be asking a girl out today for your infomation people" I say, proudly

"Good for you Alvin!" Theodore yelled from the kitchen.

Glad to know that everyone's happy for me. I don't see why they wouldn't be but it's much more encouraging them cheering me on like this. I can sense this day will be good. For starters, Dave has made us a fry up, which is only made when there's news.

"What's the news?" I ask.

"You know the routine then" Dave said laughing, "I have some huge exciting news to share with you guys. I have booked you on a world tour. Imagine this: Playing in capital cities, biggest arenas in the world and sold out shows. Tickets go on sale Friday, there's now VIP tickets so you can meet much more fans. How does that sound?"

Mine and my brothers jaws dropped, not even exaggerating here. I glanced at Theodore and Simon whose mouths were ajar, we were all shocked, astonished, amazed. Ever since getting famous, it has been our dream to go on a world, sold out tour, and now it's happening.

"Awesome!" I scream, louder than his yell to be fair.

"That's so cool!" Theo chirped

"It's going to amazing. Wait, what about school?" Simon asked.

Oh for gods sake, Simon had to bring up school. I guess we do need an education though.

"Already sorted. The school has allowed you the time off, which is 2 months, and are hiring you three a tutor to take on board so you can still be educated. The plan is weekdays, you will be tutored for 3 hours, then we will go to the venue when you'll have soundcheck, and then the VIP will start. It's going to be a lot of work, the tour starts in October which means we have around 3 months to sort out songs and dances."

"Well we will try as hard as we possibly can" I said.

After that awesome news, we couldn't shut up about seeing the new places. I was that excited that I nearly forgot to go to the shop to buy Charlene a rose. Thanfully we walked past it since Theodore wanted cookie dough bites. Whilst he got them with Simon, I walked towards the roses and chose a single red one.

When arriving at school, I ran to my locker and put the rose in there, hoping it won't die or crumble, then immediately left to find Charlene. My plan is to ask her to be my girlfriend in the cafeteria, in front of everyone. I messaged the boys and they each have a banner which will make the message 'Will You Go Out With Me?' I have a really good feeling that this is going to go well.

Outside, I saw her on the phone, complaining about something it seemed. She had on a red dress with dark red polka dots and red sandals. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was makeup free. Nice to see a girl not wearing all this make up palava for once

"Hey Char" I said, walking towards her.

"Oh hey..gotta go bye!" She said, hastily hanging up the phone.

"You want to sit with us at lunch today? We're in the canteen today, for a change"

"Oh yeah sure, I'd love to!"

 **-Time Skip: Lunch-**

Okay, now I'm nervous. What if she says no? I know that I'm good looking and everything but what if she prefers one of the other jocks, that are better looking than others. I've just suddenly hit a wall and became extremelly paranoid. Oh god, here she is, prettier than ever.

"Hey guys" she said, eyeing up all the other guys.

"Hey, I have something to ask you" I told her, gesturing towards the jocks holding each sign.

With every reveal, her eyes seemed to have got brighter, maybe this plan will work. By the time it got to the 'With' part, she was smiling . The 'me' sign was revealed, and she turned to me, looking as happy as people on Christmas

"Of course I will!" She said, smiling

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, resting my chin on her forehead. Finally, I have someone to call mine.

 ***Normal POV***

What Alvin didn't notice was his former enemy and also best friend eyeing them up. Her eyes became icier as she stared at the two lovers hugging lovingly. No she wasn't jealous, she just didn't like _her._

 **A/N: Really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. 8 - Same Old Naive Chipette

**A/N: I've finally reached the drama section of the book so there's going to be more updates now (like 2-3 times a day hopefully) This chapters for all the Simonette shippers!**

 ***Simons POV***

 **-Time Skip: Already in Period One-**

Having Science first is possible the best thing in the world, best way to start a day. Although having English second isnt that great. I do like English, I like literature but there are subjects I would much rather do -ahem- Science again. This Science lesson will be interesting; we're taking DNA out of frogs. Sounds disgusting to some people as the frogs are dead obviously, but it's such an interesting way on understanding animal cells as well as seeing the process. I remember though that a certain someone is extremelly clumsy though so I hope she doesn't beat herself up over accidentally disecting the wrong part etc.

My microscope was set up, the method was written and I have the instructions next to me. All that's left is to get in the right mind set therefore I can concentrate better. It's hard though because no offence to Elliot, he does not shut up, and that's putting it nicely. Thankfully, he was engrossed in his work, for once, normally he just copies my work since I'm top of the class, joint with Jeanette.

Disecting a frog is actually pretty hard, it involves accuracy and pretty much your full attention as well as being extremelly careful. It gets quite fiddly when you're trying to take out some of the insides as well. It's also quite challenging when you have to get a strand of DNA, put it on a clear side nand dye it with Iodine to make the cell appear in the microscope. ( **A/N: I haven't ever done an experiment like this, I'm guessing how to do it**.)

Before I knew it, the bell went meaning that I unofrtunately had English. My English teacher made us sit in alphabetical order so she could learn our names, which means I'm sat with people I really don't care for. There's two jocks and a girl who is the bitchiest person ever. Both of the jocks just muck about and are forever getting told off for not taking part. All the girl does is slag people off and complain about not getting new eyeshadows or whatever girls complain about. She's nice to me obviously, because I'm Alvins 'little' brother and because I'm in a band so I'm famous. That's all.

"Okay, for this lesson, I want the more able students to sit on the back table and you're going to work independantly. Incase you don't know if you are one or not, this will be Eric, Simon, Jeanette and Mackenzie" my teacher said.

Well at least I get away from my original table. We all sat on the table of four, at the back of the room. I sat next to Eric, Jeanette was opposite me and Mackenzie was next to her. Our challenge was to work through a whole test paper, testing our knowledge and having to use our writing skills. Fortunately, we were aloud to help each other which I was relieved about because English isn't my strong point.

Whilst I was writing, I couldn't help but listen in to Jeanette and Mackenzie's conversation, they were speaking about Oscar. Jeanette's boyfriend. Being honest here, I never expected Jeanette to be in a serious reationship. I knew she would at some point in her life but knowing know she is actually in a commited relationship, it shocks me. I'm not surprsied, she's a sweet, pretty, intelligent girl.

"Simon?" a sweet timid voice spoke up

I looked up, meeting Jeanette's violet eyes

"Uh, do you know another world for wealth?" she asked

"Well there's opulence, or if you want to keep it simple then there's luxury"

"Okay, thank you"

We smiled at each other for a few seconds, before Mackenzie started chatting her ears off about One Direction. I could tell that Jeanette really couldn't care, she just kept on saying 'yeah' nonstop.

At last, the bell finally went. Break time now. Best thing about break/lunch/free period is hanging out with my fellow nerd friends and most likely watch The Big Bang Theory clips off YouTube. Mostly of Sheldon and Leonard because let's all be honest, their friendship is weird but absolutely hilarious. I met everyone at our usual table, back of the canteen in the middle. Everyone was there except Elliot, who ended up getting a Science break time detention because he accidentally on purpose broke the glass slides. He didn't intend on smashing it completely but he meant to hit it on the table.

Weirdly, I felt quite bored hanging out with the guys today, after all we have been doing the same routine ever since year 7. I think we need to watch some new shows to be honest. I spoke to them for a little bit, about our normal convosations: The Big bang Theory, Periodic Table, Marvel/DC. Stuff along those lines. In the end, I told them I was going to go for a walk.

Because I was earlier leaving for my next lesson, I decided to take the long route, by the bike shed which was near the old locker corridor. I still don't understand why they put the bike shed near the part of the school they're trying to forget. Where's the common sense? barely anyone sits by the shed now. It used to be a huge, popular hangout however when we gained the new corridors as well as the astro-turf, it became not as popular.

Whilst walking, I heard a soft gentle sob. I recognised the cry however. It automatically made me extremelly mad and I felt my hands curl into a ball. I can't quite remember whose cry it is, but it definitley made me really mad. I followed the noise and before I knew it, I had Jeanette, curled in a ball, crying her heart out.

"Jeannie?" I called, calling her by her childhood nickname, "what's wrong?"

"Oh...Simon..." She said startled.

I squished in beside her and put my arm around her, letting her cry on me. I'll let her tell me when she's ready, or if she even wants to tell me.

"Basically...me and Oscar started arguing, and he said that sometimes he wishes she never dated me and instead said yes to Charlene when she asked him. And then he said I should just jump of a bridge because no one will miss me since I'm the least popular chipette member and I only have Mackenzie as a friend" she said, before bursting back into tears.

I was furious. Why the hell would he say that to someone? Let alone his own girlfriend.

"Jeanette. Listen to me. People will miss you, your sisters and Ms. Miller will be absolutely devastated. They will probably stop The Chipettes althogether and their lives will never be the same, knowing that their sister commited suicide because of some asshole. I'll miss you for gods sake, we may not be best friends now but the memories from Elementary school we shared will never go away. And hey,you'll always have me as a friend. We don't speak everyday, and we don't hang out with eachother because we have our own groups, but I'll always be your friend no matter what. And if he wishes he never dated you, he's missing out on a beautiful, talented, intelligent girl who any guy would be lucky to have" I said, going red because I called her beautiful to her face.

"Thank you so much Simon, you always know how to make me feel better"

"Jeanette?!" I hear a masculine voice call, sounding worried.

Oscar.

We heard his hurried footsteps and as if by magic, Oscar appeared in front of our eyes.

"Oh...hello" Jeanette said flatly

"Oh Jeanette, I am so sorry. I have no idea why I said that, I was just annoyed because we were arguing and then I started saying all this crap that I didn't mean. The moment you ran off my heart sank, knowing that I screwed things over. Of course I don't want you to jump of a bridge, that's my world gone within one jump. I'll be lost, ruined, unable to cope without you in my life. And we both know that Brittany's the main chipette member, but you'll always be my number one. I actually don't understand why I said that I wished I said yes to Charlene, that would my nightmare. In fact, I would've wished I said yes to you and not her. I'm so sorry Jean. I will do anything to make it up for you, ice cream date at 6?"

"you're forgiven, but please don't hurt me like that again" she sighed, getting up and giving him a hug.

Still the typical naive chipette then I see. As long as she's happy, I'm happy.


	10. 9 - The Tryouts

**A/N: For a change, this chapter's going to have two POVs - Alvittanys! I know this is the second time that it's Brittany's and it hasn't been Jeanette and Eleanor's yet but I promise they will have a POV chapter! I found this chapter really easy to write because I used to do cheer aha. Thanks Ilovechips4ever for the help!**

 **Chapter 9**

 ***Brittanys POV***

Cheer tryout day. The most important day of this school year. The cheer squad are looking for a new captain to lead them to victory, push them, and make them the best they could possibly be. And that spot is reserved for me! I've had previous experience for cheerleading, I used to do it as an after school hobby, but then we became famous and my schedule became clogged. Luckily I still have my fantastic flexibility, I really need it on this day.

My alarm was set an hour earlier, I needed to look better than ever. The moment I get into school, I've entered the battlefield to become the cheer captain. Thankfully when I leave, I can still be captain, I'll just have to make them train after school instead. I rolled out of bed and walked straight to the shower, walking past my fast asleep sisters. They think I'm nuts setting my alarm for 5am however I kind of need to for this occasion.

After my warming shower, I grabbed my Victoria Secret duffle bag, which I normally use for either sports equipment or sleepovers, and started to pack the necessary items: hairspray, hairclips, spare shorts, spare trainers, extra water, snacks, portable charger and obviously, a bow. I've had this bow for a while now, but I love it still. It's got a ruby red, silky base, decorated with gold starts.

My hair was tied up into a high ponytail, with the bow in, and I done neutral make up today. We still haven't been shown the new uniforms so I can't match my make up to it. I did however put on some false lashes (yes, chipmunk ones) just so my eyes looked brighter and much more noticable. I decided to wear baby pink running shorts with a plain crop top that had a red star on the hem line. What's giving me an advantage is that I have the proper Kaepa cheer trainers! I've just realised that waking up before everyone else means that I have to wait for breakfast. Great.

Waiting for everyone to get up, I sat downstairs on the sofa and watched Pretty Little Liars. The finale was on yesterday evening but we were toobusy rehersing therefore unfortunately I couldn't watch it. It's an hour and a half so I have time to watch it, thank the lord!

"You're up early" Eleanor yawned, walking towards the kitchen

"Cheer tryouts, got to be prepared"

"What do you fancy? Fry up or pancakes?"

"Since when do I get to pick? Normally it's you" I asked in confusion

"Well I need to do whatevers best or your body on this sporty day for you. You need the best breakfast for you to have more energy than all the girls"

"Fry up then please" I said smiling

Eleanor wandered off, leaving me to shout at the TV because of the drama off PLL.

-Time Skip: 9am = Tryouts-

I walked to the hall, where the tryouts where being held, and immediately saw at least over 200 people. Sat down, waiting. This will be a long day. I saw my friends, Kirsty and Jennifer and walked over to them. Looks like they weren't as prepared as me. Kirsty's complaining about not having water, Jennifer forgot so she's wearing a tight pink mini skirt. Glad I wasn't as unlucky as them.

"Wow Brittany, you look like you're already the captain"

"Aw thanks, hopefully that's what you can call me tomorrow" I winked

"You better go easy on Jen and I" Kirsty said laughing

"Oh I will don't you worry"

"You're going to rock this tryo-" Jen said, her voice drifting off.

Her and Kirsty were looking towards the entrance door. Me, being the curious, gossiping chipette I am, also turned around and immediately felt sick.

Charlene was walking in, almost as prepared as me (she had no bow or cheer trainers) with a bag in one hand, in the other, her hand was laced with none other than Alvin Seville. My former best friend. I thought Alvin had standards, didn't realise he went to anybody now. I don't know why I feel so sick now, I think it's knowing Alvins eyes will be on me when performing, and that hasn't been the case for nearly 6 years now. I must admit, and I'd only admit this to myself, not even to my sisters, but Alvin has got fit growing up. He's still got those caring amber eyes but he's gained such a bad boy/player look which makes him look extremelly good-looking. Charlene sent daggers towards me but I didn;t care. This bitch is going down!

- _Flashback to 11 year old Brittany (Normal POV)-_

 _It seemed to be the normal routine now. Brittany would run home, cry every day. It wasn't like her to let anyone bring her down. Normally she would never let anyone walk over her but it was different with Charlene._

 _Charlene was the Regina George of West Eastman, one rumour of hers can destroy you within a minute. Unfortunately, it was harder for her to turn people against Brittany. She;s been in the starlight for 3 years now, people know what Brittany's truly like, and that's a caring, thoughtful, sassy, determined girl with big dreams. The words Charlene say to Brittant rung in her head like mad 'slut, whore, ugly, tries to hard, fat, talentless, cocky'_

 _Why does Charlene hate Brittany, you may be wondering. It's one word. The word that causes arguements with everyone '_ _ **jealousy**_ _'. Boy was Charlene jealous of Brittany. Brittany had it all, friends, fame, stardom, wealth, popularity. Charlene had all that, but not as much as Brittany did. Brittany had one thing that Charlene didn'y care for, love for all her friends, family and supporters. Charlene couldn't care less, she was the more cold-hearted person._

 _All the torture that Charlene put Brittany through made Brittany go through an eating disorder. Charlene repeatedly said Brittany was starting to get fat. Brittany everyday became weaker and weaker, letting the demon take her power. In the end, The Chipettes went on a hiatus, because of Brittany's lack of self-confidence. It was all knocked down, by a bitch named Charlene._

 _It got better though, Charlenes parents left, taking her to Cyprus for a new change. The moment she was gone, Brittany was becoming better. No longer would she allow people to walk on her, and she finally remembered the true her. A determined, humble, sassy girl, with big dreams_

 _-End of flashback-_

Brittany knew that she had to take down Charlene, after all the misery and pain she suffered because of her.

 ***Alvins POV***

"Alright, everyone, we are going to the field now to start the try outs, make sure you have enough fluid on you as it is a pretty hot day 're doing the first 100 from Period One to Period Three, then the rest of you the remainders of the day. Good luck to each and every one of you!" said the head PE coach, whom was judging the tryouts.

Charlene grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the field, where she sat on the bleachers. She was in the first 100, along with Brittany, Kirsty, Jennifer, Charlotte and the other popular girls. I'm being a good boyfriend as everyone could tell and supporting Charlene on this tryout thing she's doing. I still don't get the point but never mind.

There were quite a few stages for the tryouts: stunting, dancing, tumbling, flexibility, conditioning, timing, all key elements like them. They put everyone into groups of 10. Charlene's group had her, Victoria, Megan, Francine, Jennifer, Brittany, Kirsty, Nikki, Sasha and Brie. I guess I'll be following her from each station then. She had flexibility first,

"Okay, we're going to call two up and they're technically you're partners for the day. They are going to be you're competition, you have to try outdoing them on every station, to prove to us you're the better cheerleader. Do not include skills like roundoffs into backhandsprings etc because they will count as tumbling'.

Charlene got partnered with my one and only former enemy, Brittany. Kind of a coincidence that I'll be watching Britt all day and we not long had a really long eye contact moment in PE. Strange.

Charlene was up first. She was good. She managed to do the basics like a handstand, cartwheel, roundoff, heel-stretch and scale. She made the movements look good and everything. Brittany was amazing though. She done all of what Char did, along with a press-handstand, bow and arrow, needle and a scorpion. She even done a chinstand which was amazing. I saw the hatred in their eyes towards each other, must just be because they're competing.

They moved along to stunting, and both where picked as a flyer because of them being chipmunks. Charlene was awesome, she looked like a star being thrown about, smiling at the judges like she owned the show. Brittany looked like an angel, it sounds weird but she had the most angelic smile when doing a stretch that turned into the most sassiest smile ever. I couldn't take my eyes off her, her core strength was amazing as well, not wobbling at all.

And that's how it went for the rest of the day: Charlene looking amazing but Brittany looking fanstastic, magnificent, awesome! Charlene kind of mucked up on the dance, she kicked her foot out for some reason which could've made poor Brittany go flying. Char was terrible at the condiotioning, I'll admit that, she gave up easily whilst Brittany was full of determination.

Right now, both of them where in line to see the coaches, to see their advice. I was going to be here a while, Charlene is all the way at the back. Brittany was heading towards her bag, which was actually near me. Before I knew it, when she was sat on her phone, I was making my way over to her.

"Hey, Brittany" I said, pretty nervous for once.

"Oh, hey Alvin, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to say that you were amazing, I actually couldn't keep my eyes off you. I think you were born to do cheerleading. I had no idea how you could do all that."

"Aw, thanks Alvin" she said sweetly, "that's really nice of you to say."

For a few minutes, we were talking, like old times. About our siblings, life, music, anything that came into our minds. I think I missed having this girl in my life to be honest.

"Alvin! Come quick! They're announcing the coach" I hear Charlene call.

"Go on, you're queen awaits" Brittany said, a small pinch of venom in her voice, strange.

I sat down next to Charlene as the woman started to speak

"And the new coach will be... Brittany Miller. She has proven that she wants this so bad and her skills are exceptional! Out of this world!"

I clapped and screamed out 'Go Brittany a few times'. We may not ever be best friends again, we may not even speak ever again, but I'll forever be proud of her.


	11. 10 - The Plan

**A/N: For a chnage, this will be no ones POV today, however it will mainly be focused on Alvin's rival Adam, who was mentioned in the second chapter. It's going to be a really short chapter though since I had an English exam so I'm not in the mood to right loads again aha. Sorry about that!**

 **Chapter 10**

All seems to be going well. The Chipmunks and Chipettes are no longer distant. Sure, they all have their own sets of friends now however they do each speak to their counterparts. Alcin and Brittany haven't spoken since the Cheer Tryout however whenever they see each other they give a small smile or a wave sometimes. Theodore and Eleanor are now Food Tech partners, and they sometimes sit with each other at breaktime. Simon and Jeanette have hung out quite frequently now, as they understand each others pain with having friends that expect them to do all the work. Alvin and Brittany aren't as close as their siblings pairings however at least they are still friends.

Charging down the corridor, fire burning in his eyes, was Adam. Alvin's long time rival ever since joining High School. They're similar in many ways: popular, football fans, good looking, a hit with their girls. Except that there was one major difference that made Alvin one hundred times better. Talent. Alvin had the skills and talent for football, he was born with it. Adam wasn't as strong, and often made the mistake on shooting in the wrong goal. Right now though, Adam was furious, surprisingly at one of the chipettes.

Eleanor humiliated him in PE, overtaking him in PE as they all done a game of soccer. Their PE teacher always had his eye on Adam, knowing he was the best player, not today though. His eyes was on Eleanor, the chipette who no one expected to be fabulous at sports. She managed to dribble the ball off Adam as well as tackling him to the ground, in front of his peers who then mocked him for getting beaten by a girl.

In Adams book, that means you're going to suffer the wrath of him, which everyone knows is a prank. Adam was on his way to meet with the rest of the jock who were douchebags, to plan his revenge.

"How about we slime her?" One jock said

"Or we could glue her to her seat"

"What about push her off stage?"

"Guys, guys, guys," Adam said, "or we could teach her a lesson on not knocking me down. I don't care if she's a girl, I will gladly beat her up slightly, I'll need some help though. And before you start saying 'you can't hit a girl', I bloody well can because she knocked me down during PE, this is typically self-defence in a way. Who's with me?"

All the jocks laughed and cheered, celebrating this new prank. The plan was to invite her to the garden, act like she's getting an offical soccer jacket, before shoving her slightly and attacking her. They all thought it was a good idea, after all, they couldn't care less about her feelings. Anything to make Adam look like the boss again.

Standing slightly away from them, was a green clad chipmunk, who had his hands covering his mouth in shock. Running away quietly, he was going to do anything to protect his best friend.

 **A/N: This was terrible, I'm sorry!**


	12. 11 - Humiilation

A/N: I'm so sorry for not uploading, I had a few busy weeks with tests and I went through a darkish stage where I wasn't in the mood to write. I'm okay now so I have returned. I know my writing is probably worse but it'll get better again :)) Enjoyy

 **Chapter 11**

*Theodore's POV*

I woke up, after a strange but pretty upset dream. Eleanor was upset in that dream and I had to save her, but I can't remember from what. Thank god she's actually safe in real life. I rolled out of bed, eager to make a fry up for everyone. This is what I do every Thrusday, to cheer everyone up as it isn't the weekend yet. I threw my traditional green hoodie over my head as well along with some light blue wash jeans. Normally I put my shoes on as I leave the house.

10 minutes into baking, I hear light pads on the staircase: that's Simon up then. We all know when Alvin's coming down the stairs as it's louder than every screaming fan put together. It's like he's running away from some sort of hurricane

"Good morning bro, sleep well?" I asked, pouring him some water and ice

"Cheers Theo. I had an alright sleep, just the usual thoughts. Hoping I'm going to be accepted into Harvard University"

"I'm sure you will. You are an ama-" I started to say before I was interupted by footsteps louder than elephants.

Great, Alvins up. Note the sarcasm

"Good morning brothers!" Alvin said, drinking orange juice from the carton

"Can't you just get a cup Alvin?" Simon said rolling his eyes.

Alvin pulled a face before loading up our demo tracks on his laptop. With the release of our album coming out soon, we're having to sort out what tracks we actually like. This album is different because it isn't just me and Simon singing backup. Simon is lead in some and even I'm lead sometimes. We're finally getting equal chances.

We have an release party coming out soon, there's a red carpet there too so we have to make sure we look our best. I'm thinking about asking Eleanor to be my date, my old puppy love crush has came back. I'll obviously ask to go as friends though. Alvin's bringing Charlene and Jeanette's bringing her boyfriend, Sam. Simon should as Brittany. I laughed at that thought, earning strange looks from Simon and Alvin

"You alright there Theo?" Alvin asked with his eyebrows arched

"Just funny thoughts"

"Spill the beans!" He said

"Well, I was thinking about our album release party and how me, you, Jeanette and Eleanor all have dates. I was just thinking, what if Simon asks Brittany?"

Simon's face literally screwed up in horror, causing me and Alvin to howl with laughter. Strangely, Alvin looked a bit...jealous...when I said that. Maybe there's still some Alvittany in the air, making me laugh harder.

"I would much rather stick pins in my eyes" Simon said bluntly

"Just a suggestion"

 ***Time Skip - Lunchtime***

Today, me, Eleanor and Simonette are all sitting together. Alvin and Brittany were actually going to join but the athetics team is on a school trip, which is what they're both apart of. Simon was at the table alone when I got in; He was rolling his eyes at some of the really stupid things a jock said, something like asking what trees are made of. I sat opposite him since I know he probably wants to sit next to Jeanette. Shortly, Jeanette made her way in and gave Simon and me a hug. The sweet little (well, she's taller than me) thing.

"You're getting clumsier I swear" I say to Jeanette, to her confusion

"Uh, I didn't fall over or anything?" she said confused

"You're bruise on your arm..." Simon pointed out

"Oh, that. I guess the bruise shown from this morning when I tripped on the way to school because I was late" she said, practically wetting herslelf.

"Calm down Jean, dear" Simon said jokingly.

Whilst we waited for Eleanor, we all made small talk about our careers. Mainly about both of our new albums as the Chipettes have one coming out in two months I'm pretty sure. We mentioned briefly about out tour as well, which made Jeanette quite glum since she would be unable to work with Simon in Science.

"Hey guys!" we heard a chirpy voice.

It belonged to Eleanor, who was halfway across the cafeteria. She walked joyfully to us, like she was bouncing on springs. Her hair was still in her pigtails but it was curled slightly towards the bottom, with two of her signature bows. She had blue demin shorts on with a stripey green shirt. And she still had her adorable happy smile which I adore. My image of her was ruined when I saw her fall straight to the gound. Adam was laughing at her, his foot was out so he obviously tripped her up. I saw that his friend Justin was luring the teacher on duty away. Eleanor had a kick to her poor beautiful face with slime chucked on her. My heart broke as the whole cafeteria laughed and she ran away.

I went to check on her but Adam also tripped me up. Before shouting loads of insulting things to me, mainly about my weight and my higher pitched voice. I ended up suffereing a few kicks but I wasn't as humilated as Eleanor. Simon came to my aid, shouting and surprsingly swearing at Adam. I had a bleeding nose and there was a bruise on my cheek. I didn't feel the tears falling down my cheek and dampening my fur before I felt Si wipe them away with his hoodie.

At the medical room, I saw Eleanor there and I actually wanted to sit and cry with her not going to lie. She had a bloody nose like me and a few scracthes on her face. The slime made holes in her clothes, meaning it was hot and her eyes were bloodshot red. It looked like her eyes were bleeding. I sat next to her and gave her a huge hug, probably the best one I had ever given whilst she broke down on me. A mixture of blood and tears stained my jumper but I couldn't give a crap to be care. All I care about right now is that Eleanor is safe and those bulies get what's coming for them.


	13. Authors Note

Hello,

I'm sorry for the lack of uploads I've done, where it was summer I was just relaxing mainly and wasn't up for uploading as well since my sleeping pattern was literally messed up. I'm putting this book on hold for a bit as I'm struggling to write this but this book will be continued! I've had an idea for a new fanfiction otherwise.

The plot is: 'The Chipettes have been huge fans of the Chipmunks ever since they became famous, and it's always been a dream of theirs to see them at a concert and hopefully get meet and greet passes. When Miss. Miller grants their wishes come true, they become frequent memebers and the Chipmunks soon start to fall in love with them'.

Please let me know if that fanfiction sounds good and there will be more behind it obviously. However I don't know what world it'll be set in yet (CGI, 80s series etc)

As for now, thank you for your patience with this book

-Rhianna


End file.
